Innocent
by CindyTaufan
Summary: Taufan adalah anak Bungsu dari 5 bersaudara. kakak-kakaknya sangat menjaga Taufan yang masih polos dan gak peka itu. Keempat kakaknya selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Taufan, Ketika Taufan bertemu Fang, perebutan perhatian itu semakin ketat. Apalagi keempat kakak Taufan tidak menyukai Fang. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?. RnR:) Chapter 7 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Karena Love story udah End -dengan Absurd- jadi author bawa ff baru yeaaay *teriakPaketoa/dilempar.

-

Di sebuah rumah megah yang lumayan luas itu terdapat kakak beradik yang saling menyanyangi satu sama lain. Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Yang memakai baju hitam bercorak kuning adalah BoBoiBoy Gempa, kakak tertua dari 5 bersaudara. Ciri khasnya adalah Topi yang ia pasang terbalik.

Di sampingnya ada BoBoiBoy Halilintar, memakai baju yang dominan dengan warna merah dan hitam dengan topi yang di pasang menghadap kedepan selurus dengan alis. Kakak kedua setelah Gempa.

Di depannya terdapat pria memakai baju tanpa lengan dominan dengan warna oranye, dengan topi yang di pakainya menghadap kedepan namun agak keatas sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit rambutnya yang nampak lembut itu,ia adalah BoBoiBoy Api, kakak ketiga setelah Halilintar.

Di samping Api terlihat pria berbaju kecoklatan dengan rompi biru pudar dan topi yang menghadap kedepan namun agak kebawah sehingga menutupi wajahnya, ia adalah BoBoiBoy Air, kakak keempat setelah Api.

Yang terakhir adalah Pria bertampang unyu dan manis memakai baju biru tua bercorak angin dengan topi menghadap kesamping, ia adalah BoBoiBoy Taufan, si Bungsu yang sangat polos.

Keempat kakak Taufan tentu saja tak ingin adik kesayangan mereka di sentuh oleh siapapun. Sampai ada yang melukainya, maka esok kau akan hanya tinggal nama.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." suara tangisan terdengar lirih dari bibir kecil pria itu. Ia memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"TAUFAN! KAU KENAPA?" Teriak Halilintar saat melihat adiknya menangis.

Taufan hanya menunduk takut, "hei taufan. Katakan pada kakak, siapa yang menyakitimu?" Ucap Halilintar dengan nada sedikit lembut.

Taufan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada kak, tadi Taufan terpleset karena... ada bekas kulit pisang di sini." Sahut Taufan sedikit gemetar.

Halilintar menghela nafas lega, "Kulit pisang?" Batin Halilintar mengingat sesuatu.

"GEMPAAAA!" Teriak Halilintar membuat siapapun akan segera menutup telinganya.

Gempa yang merasa di panggilpun segera menuju sumber suara, "Ya, Hali?" Tanya Gempa.

"Nah, kau obati Taufan. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada seseorang." Ucap Halilintar ketus.

Gempa mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ayo Taufan, kakak obati lukamu." Ucap Gempa menarik lembut tangan Taufan.

-***-***-

DESCLAIMER : BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA, TAPI ALUR CERITA MILIK CINDY YEAY!

PAIR : Masih di rahasiakan *ketawaJahat*

Genre : Drama dan Romance -maybe -,-

Warning: OOC,Typo,EYD ancur,BoBoiBoy elemental sibling, Gaje parah, etc.

Happy reading:")

***

Halilintar segera mendobrak pintu seseorang dengan sangat keras.

BRAAAKK...

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan kak hali?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tak suka.

Halilintar mendengus, "Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau kan makan pisang semalam, kenapa kulitnya kau buang sembarangan. Lihat! Taufan terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah." Ketus Halilintar.

Pemuda itu terkejut dan segera berlari keluar, "Hei Api! Aku belum selesai bicara." Teriak Halilintar. Namun sayang, Api tak mendengarkannya.

Sedangkan di ruang tengah, Gempa tengah membalut luka Taufan, "Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Tanya Gempa khawatir.

Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, makasih ya kak Gempa." Ucap Taufan memeluk Gempa.

"Hei, aku juga mau di peluk Taufan!" Seru seseorang pria yang tak lain adalah Api, ia berlari mendekati Taufan.

Halilintar yang melihat hal itu segera mencegah Api, "Tidak boleh! Kau yang menyelakai Taufan. Jadi satu hari ini kau tidak boleh dekat dengan Taufan." Seru Halilintar tajam.

Api mendengus, "Taufan tolongin kakak dong." Rengek Api seperti anak kecil.

Taufan melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa dan berjalan mendekati Api, "Kakak semalam kenapa ga di bersihin sehabis makan?" Tanya Taufan lembut membuat Api meleleh.

Api nyengir watados, "Maafin kakak ya Fan, kakak lupa." Sahut Api cengengesan.

Taufan terkekeh pelan, "Ya sudah nggak papa, tapi lain kali di bersihin ya. Soalnya kasihan nanti yang kena, nih lihat lutut Taufan aja berdarah." Ucap Taufan pada kakaknya.

"Oke adikku yang manis." Ucap Api mencium pipi adiknya membuat Gempa dan Halilintar menatapnya tajam. Api yang menyadari itu segera kabur.

"Berani sekali dia..." Batin kedua kakak Taufan itu.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya terdiam dengan rona merah menyebar di pipinya yang putih bersinar itu.

***  
Keesokan paginya, Taufan dengan semangat membuat bekal untuk saudara-saudaranya. Ia akan marah jika saudaranya membeli di kantin karena hanya terdapat makanan ringan saja di sana dan itu tidak baik untuk tubuh.

khusus untuk Gempa, Taufan membuat Capcay dan Ikan bakar pedas kesukaannya yang telah Taufan bungkus rapi di kotak bekal berwarna kuning-hitam itu.

Khusus Halilintar, ia memasak Spaghetti yang sederhana tapi pedas dan di bungkus rapi di kotak bekal berwarna merah.

Khusus Api, ia memasakan Nasi goreng di tambah udang asam manis kesukaannya yang sudah di taruh dalam kotak bekal berwarna oranye.

khusus Air, ia memasakan Rendang dan sudah di bungkus di kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Pagi kakak-kakakku tersayang." sapa Taufan ceria.

"Pagi Taufan." sahut mereka tersenyum lebar melihat senyum ceria adiknya.

Taufan segera duduk di samping Air, "Nah, ini bekal kak Air, ini kak Api, ini kak Halilin, dan ini kak Gempa." ujar Taufan.

"Terima kasih Taufan." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Sama-sama. Nah ayo berangkat, nanti telat lagi." Ucap Taufan.

Mereka berjalan kaki bersama menuju sekolah.

***  
Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Sampai jumpa nanti Taufan." Ucap Api melambaikan tangannya. Taufan membalas lambaiannya.

"Belajar yang rajin." Ucap Gempa. Taufan mengangguk.

"Kalau ada yang menganggumu, bilang padaku." Ujar Halilintar datar. Taufan nyengir lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau kau bosan tidur saja." Ucap Air datar sedatar-datarnya.

Krik...krikk...

"Aku bukan kak Air wleekk..." ledek Taufan sembari berlari memasuki kelas. Air tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

Taufan duduk di belakang Ying, teman bermainnya sebelum Ying pindah ke komplek sebelah.

"Hei Taufan." Sapa Ying semangat.

Taufan membalasnya, "Hai juga Ying." Sapa Taufan.

"Kau bawa bekal Taufan?" Tanya Ying yang merasa mencium bau makanan.

Taufan nyengir, "Hehehe, iya nih! kalau kamu mau, nanti kita makan sama-sama ya, Ying!" Seru Taufan semangat.

Ying tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Taufan, makanan buatanmu lebih enak daripada buatan pembantuku." Cengir Ying . Taufan terkekeh ringan.

Skip time

Jam istirahat tiba, tentu saja membuat anak-anak merasa bahagia bisa mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Ying, ayo!" Ajak Taufan tak sabar.

Ying menghela nafas, "Haiya, maaf wo, aku harus pulang duluan karena mamaku sakit. Ini barusan pembantuku sms." Ucap Ying merasa tak enak.

"Oke tak apa Ying, semoga ibumu cepat sembuh." Sahut Taufan tersenyum. Ying mengangguk lalu pamit.

Taufan memutuskan untuk membawa dua kotak bekal yang memang sengaja ia siapkan, biasanya ada kawannya yang meminta karena masakan Taufan yang terkenal enak. Taufan membawanya pergi menuju Kantin agar bisa memakannya bersama kakak-kakaknya.

Saat melewati Taman belakang, ia melihat seorang pria berambut raven sedang duduk menyandar di bawah pohon dan memegangi perutnya.

"Pasti pria itu lapar. Aku punya dua makanan, sebaiknya aku memberikannya satu." Batin Taufan. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hai." sapa Taufan pelan. Pria itu terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" Ketus pria itu.

Taufan tersenyum polos, "Aku Taufan. Sepertinya kau lapar, nah aku bawa bekal lebih, mari makan." Ajak Taufan.

Pria itu mendengus dan membuang muka, tapi memang ia sedang lapar. Tadi uang sakunya ketinggalan di rumah.

"Ayolah, tak usah malu-malu. Lagian aku tak mungkin menghabiskan 2 kotak makanan sekaligus." Ucap Taufan membuat pria itu menatap Taufan ragu.

"Nah, kau suka ikan bakar pedas atau Udang saus pedas?" Tanya Taufan membuka kedua bekalnya.

Pria itu menatap takjub makanan yang beraroma sedap itu.

"eng- aku suka udang..." Sahut pria itu pelan.

Taufan terkekeh, "Baiklah. ini untukmu, makanlah..." Ujar Taufan sambil memakan bekalnya sendiri. Pria itu segera memakan bekal yang di beri Taufan.

TBC

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Helo! Ternyata ada yang baca FF gaje ini huhu^ . ^ review sudahku balas lewat PM sebagian yap:) mksih sudah mereview:)

-***-***-***-***-

DESCLAIMER : BoBoiBoy milik Monsta.

PAIR : Masih rahasia ( Readers boleh meneka sesuka hati :D )

Genre : Drama&Romance

Warn : Gaje, Typo, Elemental siblings, OOC, EYD blm memenuhi syarat, etc.

HappyReading

***  
Taufan dan pria itu menikmati bekal berdua tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

Setelah Taufan selesai, ia merapikan tempat bekalnya sembari menunggu kawan barunya itu selesai makan.

"Apakah enak?!" Tanya Taufan menatap pria itu.

Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Taufan tersenyum senang. Setelah pria itu selesai makan, ia merapikannya dan memberikan tempat bekalnya kepada Taufan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pria itu singkat.

Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum polos, "Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Taufan ramah.

Pria itu menatap Taufan sebentar,"Fang." Sahutnya ketus.

"Oh,Fang! Salam kenal ya. Aku anak kelas 7-B . Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Taufan lagi dengan antusias.

Fang mendengus, " 8-A." Sahutnya.

"Oh... berarti kau sekelas dengan kak Air ya." Ujar Taufan dengan pose berfikir yang errr- sangat imut.

Fang memanas melihat wajah Taufan yang seperti itu dan segera memalingkan mukanya.  
"Aku harus pergi..."Ucap Fang sembari meninggalkan Taufan sendirian.

Taufan memandang punggung Fang yang semakin menjauh, "Dia keren ya..." Batin Taufan polos. Ah Taufan, kalau kakakmu tau kau memuji orang lain sudah di pastikan keempat kakakmu sudah berasap sekarang.

***  
Gempa dan Halilintar menikmati bekal buatan Adiknya itu di kelasnya, tepatnya 9-A

"Apa yang kau perbuat jika ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Taufan?" Celetuk Gempa menghiasi suasana makan mereka.

Halilintar tersedak, "Uhuk... Ada apa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini." Ketus Halilintar sembari minum air mineral.

Gempa nyengir watados, "Hanya ingin tau tindakanmu." Sahut Gempa kalem.

"Aku akan memastikan mereka menderita jika berani melakukan hal itu." Desis Halilintar tajam.

Gempa bergidik ngeri,"Oke baiklah... jika itu saudara kita sendiri yang melakukannya? bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sahut Halilintar melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

***  
Api mendesis kesal saat guru di kelasnya masih asik mengajar padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu.

Ia melirik bekalnya yang terus seolah memanggilnya, perutnya sudah keroncongan. Beginilah derita murid 8-C jika guru Matematika mengajar, gurunya tak ingat akan waktu.

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Ujar sang guru sembari keluar kelas.

Api tersenyum senang saat melihat hal itu, ia segera membuka bekalnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Buatan Taufan memang paling TOP!" Puji Api dalam hati. Karena terlalu semangat makan, ia keselek.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan." Desis seseorang datar.

Api mendongak dan, "Terima kasih, Air!" Ucap Api gembira dan meminum air yang di berikan.

"Nanti pulang bareng ya, kan ada Latihan Melukis hari ini." Ucap Air tenang.

Api mengangguk, "Baik." Sahut Api.

***  
Taufan berjalan ceria sampai-sampai tak melihat orang di depannya.

BRUGH...

"Aww..." Desis Taufan dan orang yang di tabraknya.

Taufan bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taufan dengan wajah lugu.

Yang di tabrak segera mendongak, "Oh, Taufan! Tidak apa-apa Taufan. Hanya terjatuh biasa kan?!" Ucap Gadis itu.

"Loh? Kak yaya?! sekolah di sini ternyata." Ucap Taufan ceria.

Yaya tersenyum, "Iya, Aku baru pulang lomba jadi kamu baru lihat." Ujar Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum polos, "Kakak di kelas mana?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kelas 9-A." Sahut Yaya singkat.

Taufan terdiam, "Wah! itukan kelas Kak Gempa sama Kak Halilin." Ucap Taufan.

"Kau benar Taufan!" Ucap Yaya.

"Yasudah kak, aku balik ke kelas yah. Bye!" Seru Taufan melambaikan tangannya.

Yaya tersenyum, "Bye!"Gumam Yaya.

***  
Fang duduk di kelasnya sembari melamunkan sosok Taufan, pria lucu dan imut yang membuatnya merasa ingin memilikinya... seutuhnya! ya... harus!

"Aku harus memilikinya. Harus!" Gumamnya sambil menuliskan Tulisan 'Taufan' di buku tulisnya.

Skip Time~

Bel pulang berbunyi, Taufan buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya, lalu berlari keluar.

Brukk...

"Aww!" Ringis Taufan kesakitan.

Yang di tabrak segera menolong Taufan, "Bisa berdiri?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada sedikit lembut.

Taufan mendongak, "F-Fang!" Seru Taufan merona merah. Pipinya memanas melihat Fang dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Di kejauhan, Keempat saudara Taufan mulai berasap melihat hal itu.

"Siapa pria itu? berani sekali mendekati Taufan." Ucap Halilintar tajam.

Gempa menggeleng, "Entahlah Hali, aku rasa dia masalah besar untuk kita." Ujar Gempa yang biasanya ramah kini menajam.

Api ikut menyutujui, "Sepertinya dia harus di basmi kak!" Ucap Api dengan nada marah.

Air yang tenang berkata, "Perlahan saja... kita lihat, apa pria itu memberi efek buruk pada Taufan atau tidak." Ujarnya tenang.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju." Tandas Halilintar,Gempa dan Api menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

TBC

haii, Makasih sudah mereview!  
Kalian memang terbaik!  
Buat yang tanya umur/Kelas . bisa di prediksi dari cerita di atas.

pertanyaan: Kira-kira siapa yang di pilih Taufan?

yang benar akan menjadi Pemeran. (Jangan asal, ini sulit loh:D banyak jebakan.)

byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

HOHO! Cindy balik yeayy *Lambai-lambai* .  
Cie yang udah pada nebak xixixi:D , kita lihat di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya, apa benar jawaban kalian *Cekikikan* .

.

.

.  
Desclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Monsta kalau milik saya udah meleleh atuh sayanya :v

Pair : Masih rahasia hoho~

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gajeness, EYD ga sesuai, OOC, Yaoi, Etc.

Kalau gasuka tekan 'Back' aja yo!

Happy Reading.

***  
Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Taufan dengan ceria menyiapkan bekal untuk kakak-kakaknya tercinta.

"Hum... Baunya enak Taufan! aku jadi nggak sabar buat makan." Celetuk pria dengan topi menghadap kedepan dan agak keatas sehingga rambutnya yang lembut agak nampak.

Taufan tersenyum polos, "Hehehe, sabar kak! Ini kan baru aku masak." Sahut Taufan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi membuat Api tak tahan dan segera mencium pipi Taufan.

Melihat hal itu sontak Taufan merona, ia jadi gugup menatap iris jingga yang berbinar itu," Kakak nah... apaan cium-cium." Rajuk Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Err- Api menelan ludah dalam-dalam.

Pikiran liar Api mulai meronta-ronta namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu,ia menatap adiknya dan segera terkekeh jahil, "Emang nggak boleh?" Goda Api mencolek dagu Taufan.

Taufan merasakan pipinya memanas, "Kakak jangan ganggu kosentrasi Taufan dong." Ucap Taufan kesal tapi malah membuat ia terlihat imut.

"Cie yang kepikiran..." Api terkekeh senang melihat adiknya yang kesal itu.

"Kakak nah..." Rajuk Taufan membuat Api mencium kening Taufan dan segera kabur.

"KAKAK!" Teriak Taufan dari arah dapur. Api cengengesan karena berhasil mencium adiknya yang polos itu. untung yang lain masih di kamar, jadi kelakuannya tidak di ketahui.

"Apa sih ribut-ribut!" Dengus Halilintar yang baru bangun.

Api menggeleng cepat, "Nggak ada kak! mandi gih, udah siang tau. Molor mulu!" Sahut Api santai.

Brukk...

"Makan tuh bantal! pagi-pagi ceramah!" Ketus Halilintar sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Najiss! bau ilernya kak hali!" pekik Api kesal.

"GUE DENGER!"

"Hehe ampun kak!" Cengir Api.

***  
Pukul 06.30 , 5 BoBoiBoys kini berkumpul di meja makan.

"Woah steak! kau memang pandai memasak Taufan." Seru Gempa menatap makanan yang di buat oleh Taufan.

Taufan berbinar polos, "Iya kah? wah, kalau begitu nanti Taufan mau jadi-"

"Jadi princess di hati aku Taufan." Seru Api membuat Halilintar menggetuk kepala Api dengan sendok.

"Awwh." Ringis Api mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kakak nggak papa? kak halilin jangan gitu dong, kasihan kak Api." Ucap Taufan polos.

Halilintar mendengus, "Dia berisik!" Dengusnya.

Api melirik Halilintar sebal, "Kalau cemburu bilang aja sih." Ketus Api.

"Hah? Cemburu? cemburu dengan siapa?" Tanya Taufan polos, gak peka banget ni bocah.

"Ah nggak ada!" Cengir Api watados.

Merekapun menyantap makanan itu dengan nikmat, setelah itu mereka berangkat tak lupa membawa bekal masing-masing.

"Taufan berangkat sama siapa?" Tanya Gempa lembut.

Taufan melirik kakak-kakaknya yang berwajah mupeng itu, ia memasang pose berfikir yang sangattttt imut di lihat.

"Err- pagi-pagi udah kelihatan imut, jadi ingin 'memakannya'." Batin keempat kakak Taufan.

"Sama kak Air aja deh." Sahut Taufan tersenyum lembut dengan wajah polosnya.

Air tersenyum tipis,"Ayo naik." Sahut Air.

Ketiga kakak lainnya menghela nafas mendengar keputusan Taufan, merekapun langsung berangkat duluan.

Taufan segera menaiki boncengan sepeda Air, "Oke ayo berangkat kak!" Seru Taufan dengan ceria.

Air tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu, "Oke! pegangan..." Aish, diem-diem Air modus :3

"Pegangan di mana kak?" Tanya Taufan bingung .

Air menarik tangan Taufan hingga memeluk pinggang Air, hal itu membuat Taufan memerah, "Sudah?" Tanya Air.

Taufan mengangguk polos, "Sudah kak." Sahutnya. Air segera menggoes sepedanya menuju sekolah.

***  
Sesampainya di sekolah, Taufan langsung turun dan Air memarkirkan Sepedanya. Tak lama kemudian, Fang baru sampai dengan mobil Ferrarinya yang di kendarai oleh supir Fang, maklum Fang orang kaya.

"Pagi Fang!" Sapa Taufan dengan cerianya.

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Pagi!" Sahut Fang.

Air yang sudah memakirkan sepedanya segera menyusul Taufan, "Hei Taufan! ayo aku antar kekelasmu." Ucap Air tenang sambil menatap Fang tak suka.

"Oke deh kak! Duluan ya Fang." Ujar Taufan polos melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Fang membalasnya, Fang tersenyum tipis melihat Taufan, ia merasakan dadanya menghangat melihat senyum polos Taufan. Ah, ia benar-benar ingin memiliki Taufan seutuhnya.

"Taufan, kau hati-hati dengan pria itu." Ujar Air tenang.

Taufan menatap Air bingung, "Emangnya kenapa kak?" tanya Taufan.

Air menggeleng, "Hn, hanya tak ingin kau di manfaatkan!" Ucap Air datar.

Taufan tersenyum, "Tenang aja kak, Fang baik kok. Dia teman cowok pertamaku." Ucap Taufan.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Pasrah Air.

"Ah udah sampai, sampai ketemu nanti kak Air, bilang pada kak Gempa, Kak Halilin sama Kak Api nanti istirahat ke kantin bersama ya." Ucap Taufan. Air mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Taufan yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Persaingan ini sangat ketat, Dari Gempa,Hali, Api dan aku. Sekarang di tambah bocah berambut ungu itu. Aku merasa dia ancaman untuk kami untuk mendapatkan Taufan." Batin Air.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview FF ini, Mem-Fs  
av dan follow FF ini. Terima kasih banyak!

Review lagi dong!


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, maaf sekali jadi jarang update gini *pundung* . Maklum sekarang jadi ketos makanya sibuk:v  
Terima kasih yang sudah mereview FF ini:)*pelukatuatu*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Desc : MonstaStudio

Pair : Belum ketebak:v

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning : Typo, gaje, OOC , Eyd ancur. dll

Happy Reading

***  
Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, Taufan segera berlari keluar menuju kantin namun niatnya terhalang karena melihat pemuda berambut raven berdiri di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau kekantin?" Tanya Fang.

Taufan mengangguk polos,"Mending kita ke taman belakang saja, aku tadi pagi memasak dan aku ingin kau mencobanya."Ucap Fang menatap Taufan intens.

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa... saudaraku sudah berkumpul di kantin. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka." Lirih Taufan .

Fang tersenyum tipis,"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Ucap Fang.

Taufan bersorak gembira,"Kalau begitu ayo!" Seru Taufan menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sesampainya di kantin...

"KAKAAKKK!" Teriakan itu membuat keempat pria berwajah sama itu menoleh dan mendapati Taufan melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka, mereka tersenyum sebentar tapi senyum itu langsung runtuh melihat Taufan menggenggam pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Buat apa Taufan mengajak pria tak berguna itu!" Dengus keempatnya kesal dalam hati. Memandang Fang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kak, Fang ikut gabung tak apa kan?" Tanya Taufan penuh harap.

"Ti-"

"Boleh." Sahut Gempa memotong ucapan Halilintar, membuat Halilintar mendeath Glare saudaranya itu.

"Yeaay, kak Gempa terbaik."Ujar Taufan memeluk Gempa sebentar membuat ketiga saudaranya dan Fang menggerutu kesal. Sedangkan Gempa berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat pelukan Taufan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Taufanpun duduk di samping Api, lalu Fang duduk di samping Halilintar,"Baiklah. Ayo makaaan..."Seruan Taufan membuat kelima pria itu tersenyum tipis menahan tawa melihat tingkah ceria nan polos dari seorang Taufan.

"Taufan, cicipi bekalku dong." Pinta Fang tiba-tiba membuat keempat saudara Taufan mendelik.

Taufan mengangguk semangat,"Baiklah..." Sahutnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Fang, Taufan membuka mulutnya dan Fang menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut Taufan.

Fang menatap Taufan,"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Fang penuh harap.

Taufan mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya,"Enak, cuma sedikit asin." Komentar Taufan. Yah, walau tak sesuai harapan namun Fang tetap senang.

"Taufan, kau menyukai Fang ya?" Celetuk Api kesal .

Taufan menatap Api polos,"Iya..." Sahutnya. Tentu Halilintar,Gempa dan Air menyemburkan makanannya.

"KAU SUKA PADA FANG?" Teriak Ketiga pria itu mendadak OOC.

Taufan menutup telinganya,"Uh, telinga Taufan bisa rusak kalau kayak begini... Lagian Taufan memang suka pada Fang, ia cocok di jadikan teman." Sahut Taufan membuat keempat kakak Taufan menghela nafas dan Fang berusaha menahan sakit hatinya.

Fang berdecak dalam hati,"Kenapa sakit sekali..." Batinnya menggenggam sendok erat.

"Taufan..."Panggil Gempa.

Taufan menoleh,"Ya kakak?" Sahut Taufan polos.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, kau tau-"

"Gempa!" Tegur Halilintar kesal.

Gempa tak memperdulikan Halilintar,"Kau tau Kami berempat ah tidak maksudnya kami berlima menyukaimu lebih tepatnya mencintaimu."Ujar Gempa membuat Halilintar diam dan Air memilih meminum minumannya.

"Oh ya? aku juga mencintai kalian." Sahut Taufan innocent.

"Maksudku melebihi saudara dan Teman." Seru Gempa sedikit kesal melihat kepolosan adiknya itu.

Taufan terbelalak kaget, otaknya mendadak connect,"Maksud kakak, kalian mencintaiku dan ingin memiliki ku?" Tanya Taufan sedikit gugup.

"Iya taufan!" Sahut Keempat BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Taufan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal,"Eng..." Taufan bingung ingin berbicara apa, jujur saja pengakuan ini membuat ia shock.

"Siapa yang kau pilih di antara kami Taufan?"Tanya Halilintar.

Taufan terdiam,"A-aku tak bisa-"

"Kau harus memilih Taufan." Ucap Air menatap Taufan datar namun menusuk.

Taufan mendadak pusing,"A-aku tak bisa memilih di antara kalian, aku menyayangi kalian. A-aku..." Taufan tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlalu shock.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikahi kami berlima Taufan!" Ucap Halilintar ketus.

Taufan terbelalak,"A-apa? Ta-tapi..."

"Kau menyayangi kami kan? kau tak sanggup memilih kami kan? jadi nikahi kami berlima. biar kami sama-sama memilikimu." Ucap Halilintar.

Api tertawa senang,"Walaupun harus berbagi aku setuju." Ucap Api.

Taufan mendadak ingin pingsan saja, lalu terbangun dan semua menjadi normal,"Aku memang tak bisa memilih diantara kalian, aku menyayangi kalian, tapi aku masih kelas 1 SMP kak." Ujar Taufan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kita menikah diam-diam." Usul Fang.

Air mengangguk,"Setuju." Sahut Air.

Gempa pun mengangguk juga.

"Oh tuhan... cabut nyawa Taufan aja deh. Taufan nggak sanggup!" Batin Taufan menjerit.

"Ba-baiklah... Demi kalian..."Lirih Taufan.

"YEAAY KAU MILIKKU!" Seru mereka berlima memeluk Taufan.

Taufan sweetdrop,"hei sudahlah. aku sesak nafas tau!" Kesal Taufan.

Mereka nyengir innocent dan Taufan menggembungkan pipinya,"Huh... Habislah riwayatku nanti." Batin Taufan menatap mereka berlima yang mendadak akrab .

***  
Hari ini Kelima BoBoiBoy beserta Fang berniat memilih baju untuk menikah lusa. Memang cepat dan sempat di tolak Taufan, namun mereka berlima mendeath glare uke tersayang membuat ciut.

"Taufan gandeng tanganku." Ujar Api semangat.

Taufan mengangguk polos,"Baiklah." Sahutnya pasrah.

Merekapun menaiki mobil Fang dan menuju butik milik mama Fang. Keluarga Fang sudah mengetahui dan menyetujuinya asalkan putranya bahagia.

"Mamaaaaa..."Teriak Fang.

"Ya Fang...?"

"Aku bawa calon istriku..."

PLAAK...

"Istri kita..." ucap Halilintar tajam.

Fang mendengus," Oke-oke. Istri kita." Ucapnya kesal.

"Mana Fang?" Tanya mama Fang.

Fang menarik tangan Taufan yang menunduk malu,"Ini ma, namanya Taufan." Ucap Fang.

Mama Fang menatap Taufan intens, Taufan mendongak,"Namaku Taufan tante, salam kenal." Ujar Taufan tersenyum polos menampakkan pipinya yang chubby... Menggemaskan!

"AAA KAU LUCU SEKALI SAYANG, PANGGIL TANTE MAMA AJA YA. KAU IMUT DAN CANTIK SEKALI." Ujar Mama Fang histeris.

Api,Gempa,Halilintar dan Air menatap Mama Fang horror, "Ah kalian juga panggil tante Mama ya. Kalian tampan!" Ujar Mama Fang.

'I-iya mama." Ujar mereka berempat.

Mama Fang menarik tangan Taufan untuk mencoba gaun pengantinnya,"Nah kau coba ya." Ujar mama Fang.

"Iya mama..." Ucap Taufan polos.

Setelah 15 menit, kelima calon suami Taufan itu deg-degkan melihat calon istrinya.

Taufan pun keluar dan...

"Cantiknya..."Lirih kelima calon suami Taufan mimisan.

"Ups... kalian mimisan, ini pakai tissu." Ujar Mama Fang panik.

Taufan tersipu malu,"Apakah jelek?" Tanyanya.

"Kau cantik sayang." Puji Mama Fang menatap Taufan yang mengenakan gaun pengantin dan mahkota di kepalanya membuatnya tampak imut dan menggemaskan sekali.

"Ta-tapi aku cowok ma."

"Cowok tercantik yakan?" Ucap mama Fang membuat Taufan memerah menahan malu.

"Oke para BoBoiBoys dan Fang silahkan kalian pakai jas kalian okey. kita akan foto pra-wedding." Mendengar ucapan Mama Fang membuat mereka segera memasuki ruang ganti.

TBC

A/N : Huaaa akhirnya bisa update jugaa. Kyahaha semuanya ketipu wlekk.. Taufan akan menikah dengan keempat kakaknya dan Fang. Jadi pairingnya ya Taufan dengan mereka berlima hoho~  
Btw, besok Cari FF ini di Rated:M yakk. mendadak Ane mesum whaks.  
oke mohon reviewnya.

Byebye!


	5. Chapter 5

Halooo semua, mkasih bgt ya yang udah mereview FF ini:D Maaf nggak bisa di sebutin satu-satu.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Desc : BoBoiBoy milik MonstaStudio

Pair : You knowlah

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, lemon(?),yaoi, Eyd Ancur.

Happy Reading.

***  
Kini para BoBoiBoys min Taufan dan Fang sudah memakai Jasnya masing-masing. Halilintar memakai Jas merah maroon, Gempa memakai Jas warna hitam, Air warna Biru pudar dan Api berwarna jingga, sedangkan Fang ungu Gelap.

Taufan terpana melihat mereka berlima yang nampak tampan dan gagah, "Tampan..."Lirih Taufan pelan menatap takjub mereka berlima.

"Kami tau kami mempesona Taufan. Jadi jangan pandangi kami seperti itu."Ujar Api narsis.

Taufan merasakan pipinya merona karena malu,"Eh..."

"Baiklah, ayo kalian masing-masing berfoto dengan Taufan." Ujar Mama Fang.

Setelah sesi perfotoan, mereka pun duduk mengobrol.  
"Oh iya, tadi papa sudah membelikan rumah untuk kalian, sederhana sih tapi papa harap kalian suka." Ujar Papa Fang.

Taufan tersenyum polos,"Apapun pemberian papa, kami sangat berterima kasih." Ujarnya.

Papa Fang gemas sekali dengan Taufan dan ingin memeluknya tapi Fang segera mencegahnya," . ." Delik Fang yang dengan nada menekan di setiap katanya.

Papa Fang tertawa,"Fang...Kau masih calon tau." Tukasnya tertawa.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan memesan makanan?" Ucap Mama Fang.

Taufan menggeleng," Jangan memesan ma, itu pemborosan. Biar Taufan saja yang memasak." Ucap Taufan.

"Kau bisa memasak Taufan? wah kau benar istri idaman."Celetuk Mama Fang memeluk Taufan penuh sayang.

Taufan merona merah di puji seperti itu,"Itu berlebihan ma..."Ujarnya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanya Papa Fang.

Kelima BoBoiBoys tersentak,"Orang tua kami sudah meninggal sejak ingin menyusul kami ke pulau rintis." Ujar Gempa lirih.

"Ah, maafkan kami. Kami membuat kalian teringat lagi!" Seru Papa Fang meminta maaf.

Air tersenyum tipis,"Tak apa." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ujar Mama Fang.

Skip Time~

Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Taufan dengan keempat kakaknya dan Fang. Penghulu sendiri adalah saudara Fang, jadi ia tak protes saat tau yang menikah langsung sebanyak itu.

Setelah ijab kabul(?), mereka menikmati makanan yang tersedia, karena memang tak ada yg di undang kecuali wali BoBoiBoys dan Fang plus Penghulunya jadi mereka yang menikmati sendiri.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi, mama harap kalian bisa akur ya. Jangan sampai ada yang bertengkar." Peringat mama Fang.

"Iya mama." Ujar mereka kompak.

Skip Time~  
Sesampainya mereka di rumah baru mereka membuat Taufan terbelalak kagum melihat rumah minimalis tapi asri dengan kebun bunga di samping halaman dan di sebelahnya ada ayunan khusus yang membuat rumah itu tampak sempurna.

"Wah, rumahnya keren." Ujar Taufan nyengir polos.

Hali segera merangkul Taufan,"Sekarang ayo masuk, sudah pukul 7 malam. Lebih baik kita istirahat." Ujar Hali.

"Baik kak!" Jawab Taufan melangkah riang kedalam rumah.

Api menyenggol lengan Halilintar,"Kak hali? siapa nih yang bakal tidur duluan sama Taufan?" Tanya Api dengan senyum menggoda.

Hali menatap Api tajam,"Tentu saja aku."

"Hei, aku yang lebih tua jadi aku duluan." Tukas Gempa.

Air menatap saudaranya malas,"Hei sudahlah..." Ucapnya.

Fang menatap mereka datar,"Lebih baik aku duluan saja." Ujarnya.

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU DONG!" Teriak Gempa,Halilintar dan Api.

"Biarkan Taufan saja yang memilih." Ujar Air menengahi sambil sedikit menguap.

"Baiklah." Sahut mereka min Air sambil memasuki rumah.

***  
Kini mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Taufan kau ingin tidur dengan siapa malam ini?" Tanya Air to the point sambil mengucek matanya menahan ngantuk.

Taufan yang sedang menonton langsung tersentak,"Hah? apa maksudnya?" Tanya Taufan nggak peka.

Api menepuk jidatnya," Kau harus memilih siapa yang ingin jadi teman tidurmu malam ini." Ujar Api.

Taufan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal,"Eng... ntahlah. Sepertinya sendirian lebih bagus." Sahut Taufan pelan.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Seru mereka membuat Taufan terlonjak kaget.

"Di undi saja bagaimana?" Usul Taufan karena tak ingin kakak-kakaknya ngomel plus Fang yang menatapnya dingin terpaksa ia harus menggunakan akal ini.

"Baiklah." Sahut mereka. Mereka memotong kertas menjadi beberapa bagian, selepas itu mereka menuliskan nama kemudian di gulung dan di letakkan pada gelas yang atasnya di tutup kertas dan di bolongi ( kayak Celengan)

Mereka pun menanti siapa yang akan merape Taufan ups maksudnya tidur bersama Taufan.

"Yang pertama Halilintar, kedua Air, Ketiga Gempa, Keempat Fang dan kelima Api." Ucap Taufan membaca satu persatu kertas yang keluar.

"Yaaah kenapa aku terakhir." Decak Api kesal.

Fang tersenyum sinis,"Deritamu." Desisnya. Api menggerutu kesal, dengan terpaksa mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing dan membiarkan Taufan dengan Halilintar.

"Taufan, ayo masuk. Aku sudah lelah." Ujar Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan lalu menjatuhkan Taufan di kasur. Halilintar beranjak menuju pintu untuk menutupnya dan menguncinya.

"Selamat malam kak Hali." Ujar Taufan yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Halilintar mendengus lalu tidur di samping Taufan,"Taufan~" Panggil Halilintar tepat di telinga Taufan membuat Taufan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Ya kakak?" Tanyanya menatap Hali polos.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar,"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanyanya memerhatikan Taufan intens dan tajam.

Taufan tersentak namun mengangguk malu-malu,"Bo-boleh." sahutnya.

CHUP~

Halilintar mencium Taufan dengan posisi miring awalnya hanya kecupan biasa namun Halilintar melumat bibir Taufan yang terasa lembut dan manis itu lalu menjilat bibir bawah Taufan seolah meminta izin. Taufan yang tak tahu apa-apa menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Buka mulutmu." Sahut Halilintar. Taufan mengerjap lalu membuka mulutnya, Halilintar langsung memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen seluruh gigi Taufan yang rapi dan rongga mulut Taufan.

"Aah-mmmhh...kakak..." Desah Taufan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan kakaknya.

Halilintar kehilangan kendali saat mendengar Taufan mendesah, ia menurunkan ciumannya ke daerah leher Taufan yang putih itu.

"Ahhk-kakak nah-geli." Desah Taufan menggeliatkan badannya. Halilintar tetap mengecup,menjilat dan sedikit memberi gigitan membuat Taufan mengerang. Ia dengan lincah membuka Baju Taufan hingga kini bagian atas Taufan polos tanpa tertutupi Pakaian.

"Ahhh-kak hhh-Hali..." Halilintar menciumi pundak Taufan lalu turun lagi menuju kedua tonjolan pink di dada Taufan. Ia menjilat dan menghisapnya seolah-olah akan ada yang keluar dari sana.

"AHHH KAK HALIHH-KAKAK." Taufan mengerang memanggil nama kakaknya itu membuat Halilintar semakin bernafsu. Tangan kanan Halilintar turun memasuki celana Taufan, mencari privasi Taufan dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ahh kakak...udah-stopp-aaakhh." Halilintar dengan cekatan membuka Celana Taufan hingga kini tubuh Taufan terekspos dengan jelas. Halilintar mengocok pelan Privasi Taufan membuat Taufan mendesah,"Aahhh-kak-halihh-mmhh-ahhh." Halilintar mengocok privasi Taufan dengan cepat membuat Taufan menyemburkan cairannya, Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Apakah enak?" Tanya Halilintar sambil mengecup kedua pipi Taufan.

Taufan menatap Halilintar sayu, seolah mengundang Halilintar untuk menjamahnya,"Kak-Halih..."Desah Taufan saat Halilintar memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole Taufan.

"Uhhh-enghh-jangan kakak-aaakhh." Desah Taufan saat Halilintar menyentuh dan mengelus hole Taufan yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut itu. Halilintar dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya membuat Taufan memerah saat melihat Privasi Halilintar Lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Taufan aku ingin memasukimu apakah boleh?" Ujar Halilintar sambil menjilati bibir Taufan.

"Enghh-Kak-Halihh-aaah." Desah Taufan saat Halilintar mengocok miliknya lagi. Saat Halilintar sudah ingin melepas hasratnya tiba-tiba...

BRAAK.

pintu di dobrak paksa,"Apa-apaan ini." Marah Halilintar.

"Biarkan kami bergabung, bukankah sixsome itu keren?" Ujar Api tersenyum lebar. Halilintar terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai.

TBC  
A/N:Maaf di ptong,chap 6 full kok. review


	6. Chapter 6

halo. maaf kmren di potong scenenya, Huruf terbatas nih. maaf ya:)

Desc : Monsta studio

Genre : Drama&romance

Warning: Typo,Gaje,Lemon,OOC,BoBoiBoy elemental siblings,Yaoi etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Taufan menatap mereka polos karena ia tak mengerti apa itu sixsome(?), Sedangkan para seme sudah menyeringai kejam. Apalagi mereka sudah melihat Taufan yang ehemtelanjangehem.

Api segera naik keranjang terlebih dahulu, mencium pipi Taufan lembut,"Kakak nah..."Lirih Taufan.

Gempa mengikuti jejak Api, ia mencium bibir Taufan dengan lembut lalu berlanjut dengan melumat bibir Taufan membuat Taufan mengerang tertahan,"emhh..kak-mmmhh-gempahh." Erang Taufan tertahan.

"Taufan-mhh-kau cantik."Desah Gempa menjilat bibir bawah Taufan meminta izin untuk masuk, Taufan membuka mulutnya membiarkan Gempa menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Sementara Fang mulai menaiki ranjang mendekati Taufan, menatap privasi Taufan yang sudah menegang itu, Fang mulai memijat dan mengelus privasi Taufan.

"AHHH..." Taufan menjerit nikmat saat Fang mengocok privasinya.

Fang menyeringai,"Enak Taufan?" Tanya Fang sambil tetap menaik turunkan tangannya di privasi Taufan.

Taufan memejamkan matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah,"Aahh-Fangh-terus..."Lirih Taufan menggeliatkan badannya penuh kenikmatan.

Fang mulai memasukkan milik Taufan kedalam mulutnya membuat paha Taufan bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang di beri Fang,"AHH-FANGHH-A-APA YANG KAU-AAKH." Taufan berteriak, melengkungkan badannya menandakan bahwa ia sangat terangsang.

"Emhh-kau manis-mhhh-slruupp-Taufan." Ujar Fang menyedot dan menggulum privasi Taufan menikmati setiap kedutan milik Taufan yang tanpa sadar membuat miliknya sendiri berdiri tegak.

Api sendiri asik menghisap kedua nipple pink milik Taufan seperti bayi,"Aahh-Taufan-aaah mau pi-pis." Erang Taufan saat seluruh titik sensitivenya di rangsang oleh suaminya.

"Keluarkan saja Taufan." Ujar Gempa sambil menciumi leher Taufan meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar lehernya.

"AAHH TAUFAN-NGGAK-HHHH-TAHAN." Privasi Taufan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya, saat masih detik-detik klimaks Fang memiliki ide jahil, ia mengocok privasi Taufan dengan cepat membuat klimaks Taufan berkelanjutan membuat Taufan mengerang keras,"Ahhh-kok-keluar terushh-aaahh-Fanghh." Desah Taufan saat ejukulasi berkelanjutan.

Setelah 5 menit klimaks, Taufan terbaring lemas,"Udah nah-hhh-kakak-hh-Fang, Taufan-hhh-capekhh." Ucap Taufan tersenggal-senggal.

"Awas aku ingin memasuki Taufan." Ketus Halilintar. Gempa,Api dan Fang segera beranjak menjauhi mereka berdua dan duduk santai di sofa di dalam kamar Taufan.

Halilintar menatap Taufan yang kelelahan,"Masih kuat sayang?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada menggoda(?)

Taufan menatap ngeri Kakaknya, ia sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat,"Kakakh udah nahh...Taufan capekh." Ucapnya memohon.

Halilintar mendengus,"Aku sudah tegak Taufan, kau harus tanggung jawab." Decak Halilintar mulai menindih adiknya itu. Taufan hanya bisa pasrah.

Halilintar mulai menciumi pipi,dahi,mata,hingga dagu Taufan lalu beralih ke leher putih Taufan meninggalkan bercak merah menandakan bahwa Taufan adalah miliknya.

"Ahh-kakh-Halihh-emhh." Halilintar makin bernafsu mendengar suara merdu adiknya itu.

"Kulum ini Taufan." Ujar Halilintar mengarahkan privasinya ke mulut Taufan. Taufan agak ragu, tapi kemudian ia memasukan milik Halilintar kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Enghh-mulutmu-hhh-hangathh." Desah Halilintar saat miliknya di mainkan oleh Taufan. Taufan dengan semangat menjilati privasi Halilintar membuat Halilintar terlonjak kegelian.

"Enghh-Taufanh-chukupp." Ucap Halilintar. Lalu Halilintar mengocok privasi Taufan hingga milik Taufan menegang. Lalu Halilintar memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole Taufan.

Trushh..

"Ekhhh-ukh-sa-sakithh kakk." Lirih Taufan kesakitan saat jari besar Halilintar memasuki Hole kecilnya.

Halilintar memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole Taufan, lalu ia menambah jari telunjuknya masuk membuat Taufan menjerit,"UKHH-SA-SAKITHH-KELUARKAN KAKHH." Jerit Taufan meneteskan air matanya.

"Sabar Taufan, tahan sakitnya." Ujar Halilintar. Halilintar menggerakkan jarinya zig-zag untuk memperlebar hole Taufan. Air yang melihat hal itu segera menyusul Halilintar, ia menaik turunkan tangannya di privasi Taufan membuat Taufan bisa merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"Aakhh-ukhh-sa-sakith." Erangan Taufan memenuhi kamar milik Halilintar.

"AAAAHH!" Taufan menjerit nikmat saat Halilintar menyentuh titik prostat Taufan. Halilintar menyeringai mendengar erangan tersebut. Ia mencabut kedua jarinya hingga Taufan mendesah kecewa.

Halilintar menyiapkan miliknya di depan hole Taufan, ia menggesekkan ujungnya ke ujung hole Taufan sebagai perkenalan.

Trushhh...

"GYAAAH...KAKAKKK!" Taufan menjerit saat Halilintar memasukkan miliknya dalam satu kali hentakkan, dilihatnya darah mengalir dari hole Taufan.

"Akhh-kau-hhh-sempithh Taufan." Halilintar memejamkam matanya merasakan miliknya di cengkram kuat hole Taufan.

Halilintar memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan ritme pelan dan beraturn,"Akhh-kakakh-shhh-Aahhh..."Taufan melengkungkan badannya saat Halilintar menyentuh titik itu lagi.

Air Memposisikan miliknya di depan mulut Taufan, Taufan yang mengerti segera menjilat milik kakaknya itu, merasakan tekstur kelembutan milik iris shappire itu.

"Shhh-Taufanh." Air mendesis nikmat saat Taufan menggulum miliknya bagai es loli.

Api menghampiri Taufan dan mencium bibir adiknya, ia meraih tangan Taufan dan di tuntun ke arah miliknya. Taufan memaju mundurkan tangannya di privasi Api membuat Api mendesah pelan,"Ahh...Taufanh-enghh."

Api melihat Air mendesis keenakan langsung menarik leher Air dan mengajaknya berciuman, Air menyanggupi ciuman Api membuka mulutnya agar Api bisa menjelajahi mulutnya. Api tersenyum menggoda saat Air membuka bibirnya memberi izin untuk masuk, Api membelit lidah Air mengajaknya bertarung.

Sedangkan di sofa sana Fang dan Gempa asik menghisap privasi lawannya dengan posisi 69(?)  
"Ahhh-Fangh-lebih cepathh."Desah Gempa sambil menggulum milik Fang.

Halilintar masih tetap memaju mundurkan miliknya kali ini dengan ritme cepat membuat Taufan terlonjak liar,"Akhh-kakakhh-terushh-akhh-sentuh lagi." Desah Taufan sambil tetap menggulum milik Air.

"Kak Hali, gantian." Ucap Air, Halilintar mengangguk, menarik miliknya dari hole Taufan hingga menimbulkan bunyi -plop- kecil.

Air melepaskan ciuman Api dan segera memasuki Taufan,"AAHHH KAK AIRHH..." Erang Taufan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan kini Halilintar menarik Api agar ia posisi menungging(?) dan memasukan jarinya kedalam Api,"Akh-Kakh-hhh-Halih." Api menggeliat tak nyaman saat jari Halilintar memasuki hole Api.

Fang segera menyusul ke ranjang dan memasukan miliknya kedalam mulut Taufan,"Akh-hangath."Desis Fang. Gempa mengambil posisi di belakang Fang dan mulai membasahi jarinya dan memasuki hole Fang,"Akh-Gempahh-apa yang-kau-ahhh." Fang menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman.

Air sendiri memaju mundurkan miliknya membentur prostat Taufan,"Akhh-kakhh-Taufan-hhh-mau-keluaarh-aaaaahhhhh."Desahan panjang mengiringi klimaks pertama Taufan. Air makin mempercepat gerakkannya hingga ia menyusul Taufan,"aakhh-Taufanh-kakakh keluarr.." Air mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Taufan. Hingga akhirnya ia ambruk kesamping.

Halilintar kini memasuki hole Api dengan miliknya membuat Api menjerit,"AKHH-KAKH HALIH-SAKIITHHHH!"Teriak Api saat benda besar itu memenuhi Hole kecilnya.

"Sabar Apihh-engh-nanti juga-hhh-nikmath." Desis Halilintar mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya beraturan. Mencari titik kenikmatan milik Api.

"Ahhh-kakh-iyaa-di situh-akhhh-tusuk titik-hh-ituh." Desah Api saat Halilintar menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Halilintar bersemangat memaju mundurkan miliknya, membentur prostat Api membuat Api mendesah dan menggumamkan namanya,"Ahhh-kakh-Halihh-Apii-a-api mau..." Halilintar menyodok kasar hole Api saat tau Api ingin klimaks.

"AHHHHH-KAK-HALILIN..." Desah Api saat orgasme yang pertama kali, kemudian di susul oleh Halilintar...

TBC  
Maaf yo huruf terbatas. Lemon jelek gomen, karena baru pertama kali buat.  
review


	7. Chapter 7

Malam itu merupakan malam pertama bagi Taufan yang kelelahan karena harus melayani ke 5 suaminya hingga pukul 03.00 dini hari. Kini mereka berenam terlelap menyelami mimpi mereka...

.

.

Desc : Monsta Studio

Pair : AllsemeXTaufan

Genre : Romance,Drama,Maybe humor (Yang gua yakin Gatot, garing total)

Warn : OOC,Elemental siblings,typo's bertebaran,Mpreg,Harem!Taufan.

Enjoy !

***  
Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak dari celah-celah ventilasi. Membuat Sang kakak tertua mulai bangun.

"Engh..."Gumamnya mulai membuka mata emasnya.

Gempa mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum kecil,"Hm...Aku tak menyangka bisa memilikimu Taufan, meski harus berbagi."Inner Gempa tersenyum tipis. Gempa mulai beranjak dari kasur dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah,lelah sekali. Taufan memang hebat mampu melayani kami berlima semalam."Gumam Gempa tersenyum mesum. *Ditendang*

Gempa memejamkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengarkan teriakan.

"HALI BRENGSEK! KU BUNUH KAU!"Teriakan penuh amarah itu yang Gempa yakini adalah Api, maklum Api sangat tempramen seperti Halilintar.

Namun sesaat ia langsung tersentak, ia menyadari sesuatu semalam, ia mengetahui mengapa Api berteriak seperti itu,"Astaga,semalam aku juga tanpa sadar memasuki Fang, dan Hali memasuki Api. Naaslah riwayatku."Gumam Gempa mengigit ibu jarinya pelan.

Sebelum sempat Gempa beranjak ingin kabur pintu kamar mandi sudah di dobrak dengan keras,"Gempa..."Desisan dingin nan menusuk itu membuat Gempa menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan. Sial! ia takkan bisa kabur.

"BRENGSEK KAUU!"Naungan penuh amarah di susul bunyi benda terbanting dan jeritan kesakitan memenuhi kamar mandi. Kita doakan saja semoga Halilintar dan Gempa tetap ganteng .*(re : Author gaje. Au : Masa bodooo *melet-melet) .

***  
Di meja makan nampak penuh makanan berbau sangat lezat. Membuat yang menyiumnya langsung merasa ingin memakannya.

"Eng...Taufan, apakah masih sakit?"Bisik Air tepat di telinga Taufan, Air masih ingat wajah lelah Taufan saat setelah Halilintar,dan Air memasukinya lalu di susul ketiga suami yang lain yang meminta jatahnya. Membuat Taufan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Mendengar bisikan Air membuat pipi Taufan merona merah, ia malu mengingat hal-hal semalaman. Bagaimanapun, memang saat terbangun tadi rasanya tubuhnya remuk semua. Namun, tadi Air sempat mengobatinya, jadi tidak terlalu sakit.

"Um...Sudah baikan kak."Bisik Taufan pelan.

Air tersenyum lega,"Syukurlah..."Gumam Air.

Di lihatnya di sebrang, Wajah Hali yang babak belur dan wajah Gempa yang memar-memar. Sedangkan Fang dan Api masih memasang wajah datar-sedatar-datarnya.

"Baiklah, mari makan."Suara merdu Taufan mengintrupsi keheningan di ruang makan itu. Lalu mereka menikmati sarapannya masing-masing.

Semenjak pernikahan mereka, orang tua Fang menyarankan untuk homeschooling, jadi saat ini mereka tidak lagi pergi kesekolah mereka.

***  
Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, wajah Taufan sering kali pucat dan muntah-muntah. Setiap makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya pasti ia akan mengeluarkannya lagi. Membuat para suami Taufan khawatir.

"Taufan, kita ke dokter saja ya?"Ajak Gempa yang khawatir terhadap 'istri'nya.

Taufan menggeleng,"Tidak usah kak, paling-paling hanya masuk angin biasa."Ujar Taufan tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm...Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke Cafe dulu ya. Sudah giliranku untuk jaga."Ujar Gempa.

Dua hari yang lalu Para BoBoiBoy dan Fang sepakat untuk membuat Cafe coklat dengan jadwal jaga yang sudah di tentukan.

"Baiklah kak, hati-hati di jalan."Ucap Taufan lembut. Gempa mengangguk dan mengecup bibir ranum Taufan sekilas.

Gempa pun meninggalkan rumah saat terdengar bel di depan, tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda yang identik dengan merah memasuki ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang..."Seru Halilintar yang langsung di sambut oleh Taufan.

Taufan memeluk Halilintar sekilas,"Selamat datang kak Hali."Sambut Taufan memamerkan senyumnya.

Hali yang gemas lantas mengecup pipi 'istri'nya.  
"Kau pucat lagi Taufan, mau ku antar ke Dokter?"Tanya Halilintar dengan wajah cemas.

Taufan menggeleng,"Nggak usah kak, Taufan baik-baik saja kok."Tukas Taufan.

Halilintar mendengus pelan,"Kalau begitu biar aku telfon yaya saja untuk memeriksamu."Ucap Halilintar.

"Tapi diakan sama kayak kita kak, emang dia tau?"

"Diakan anak dokter , ibunya sering mengajarinya, siapa tau dia tau apa yang kau derita?"Sahut Halilintar sambil menelfon seseorang.

/Halo? Hali ada apa?/

/Aku ingin kau memeriksa Taufan, ia nampak tak sehat/

/Baiklah, aku akan datang/

"Kau membuatnya repot kak."Ujar Taufan.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis,"Tidak."Sahutnya singkat. Ia menarik Taufan kedalam pangkuannya. Memeluk Taufan dari belakang dan menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Taufan.

"Engh-kakak..."Taufan memejamkan matanya saat bibir tipis kakak aka Suaminya menelusuri leher putihnya.

Halilintar tak memperdulikan protesan Taufan, bahkan sekarang ia menjilat dan menghisap leher Taufan.  
"Aahh..."Desah Taufan. Halilintar menyeringai mendengar desahan lembut 'istri'nya.

TING...TONG

"Sial."Rutuk Halilintar kesal, sedangkan Taufan segera menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya.

Halilintar segera membuka pintu, tampaklah gadis manis di depannya,"Masuk yaya."Ujar Halilintar datar.

"Terima kasih Hali."Sahut Yaya.

Yaya pun menghampiri Taufan,"Hai Taufan."Sapa Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum,"Hai kak Yaya."Sahut Taufan.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu."Ujar Yaya. Taufan menuruti Yaya dan iapun berbaring. Yaya menyingkap kaos Taufan memperlihatkan perut rata dan halus milik Taufan dan lagi-lagi membuat Halilintar meneguk ludahnya.

Yaya mulai meletakkan tangannya, memeriksa perut Taufan, siapa tau masalah ini bermula dari maag atau apa.

"Eng..."Gumam Yaya menatap Taufan ragu.

"Kenapa kak?"Tanya Taufan.

Yaya menggeleng,"Eng, aku belum yakin. Tapi coba kau buktikan dengan ini..."Ujar Yaya memberikan test pack.

"Baiklah..." sekitar 15 menit Taufan berada di kamar mandi kemudian terdengarlah jeritan dari arah kamar mandi.

"APAAAAAAA?!" Halilintar dan Yaya yang kaget segera menyusul Taufan, tampak Taufan merosot di lantai dengan wajah shock.

Halilintar menarik test pack dari tangan Taufan, terlihat dua garis merah di test pack tersebut, membuat Halilintar menganga lebar.

"A-apakah i-ini As-li?"Gagap Halilintar dalam masa shock.

Yaya melihat test pack tersebut,"Sudah ku kira, tapi aku belum yakin sih. Tapi kalian bisa memeriksa ke dokter kandungan."Ucap Yaya.

Taufan masih dengan wajah shocknya,"Baiklah, terima kasih Yaya."Ujar Halilintar sambil menggendong Taufan yang masih shock.

Yaya mengangguk dan pamit pulang.  
"Taufan..."Lirih Halilintar.

"Nggak,nggak... ini pasti mimpi... mimpi."Gumam Taufan dengan mata yang menyorotkan kekosongan di sana.

"Taufan..."Panggil Halilintar sambil mengecup pipi,dahi dan bibir Taufan agar segera sadar dari lamunannya. Halilintar juga terkejut akan hal ini, tapi sebagian hatinya juga ia merasa bahagia.

"Ini pasti mimpi..."Taufan terus bergumam dengan kata-kata yang sama. Halilintar segera menghubungi para BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang berada di cafe.

"Tenang Taufan, tenangkan fikiranmu..."Bisik Halilintar. Halilintar mengelus rambut hitam Taufan hingga Taufan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

TBC

Haaii Minna, maafkan Cindy yang lama tidak Update. Karena cindy sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Gomen ne..  
Di harapkan Review kalian ttg Chapter ini.  
Sampai jumpa Chapter depan!


End file.
